youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Anything4views
Chad Roberts, better known online as anything4views, is an Australian YouTuber and streamer. He is known for his collaborations with his friends maxmoefoe, iDubbbzTV, TVFilthyFrank and HowToBasic. He is the co-host of two podcasts; Baited Podcast with Keemstar and Colossal is Crazy, and Cold Ones with Maxmoefoe. History Anything4views has known maxmoefoe since they were teenagers. They met when Chad added Max on Facebook and lied about being a popular video game streamer. Max began featuring Chad in some of his videos, along with his friends and younger brother. At some point around 2015, Max stated he introduced iDubbbz, Filthy Frank, HowToBasic and Chad to each other and the group filmed a large amount of sketches, vlogs and other videos across all of their channels. Chad's channel at the time was called "Monkrage", but he rarely uploaded and at this time did not intend to become a YouTuber. The most popular video to feature Chad that was filmed at this time was DUMBASS GETS PEWDIEPIE TATTOO, which was uploaded on Filthy Frank's channel. George (Frank), told Chad to change his twitter name to "Anything4views". Before this, he only went by this name in the collaboration videos. As George had predicted, he recieved a flood of followers and began going by the name officially. In the video, as the title says, he gets a tattoo of PewDiePie's former logo on his butt. Later PewDiePie reacted to the video . In 2016, he appeared in loads of new videos, such as Deadly Twister and HUMAN CAKE. At the start of December 2016, he uploaded his first video on his own YouTube channel. Chad began steaming on Twitch before being banned, and moving back over to YouTube. He started a pocast titled "Cold Ones", with MaxMoeFoe. Content As stated above, Chad did not originally intend to be a YouTuber. Before starting his Twitch.tv channel, he was most known for appearing in other creator's videos. Notable Appearances on Other Channels Maxmoefoe: *''The China Abortion'' *''Child Birth Sacrafice'': First major appearance other than a now-deleted mail video. *''Deadly Twister'' and Deadly Twister 2: Acts as the referee. *''Super Trash Bros vs. Dankey Kang: Plays the part of Donkey Kong and is set on fire in an unscripted scene. TVFilthyFrank *''DUMBASS GETS PEWDIEPIE TATTOO: Gets Pewdiepie's logo tattooed on his buttocks. *''HUMAN CAKE: Attends the wedding between Fake Frank and Maxine, and partakes in the eponymous Human Cake. iDubbbzTV *''Giant Panda Mating Season | Wildlife Documentary '' *''GENIUSE GETS IDUBBBZ TATTOO: A follow up to the Pewdiepie tattoo video. Chad gets Ian's face tattooed on his butt. Podcasts Chad currently co-hosts two podcasts and has been focusing most of his attention on his podcasting career as of late. Baited Baited is a podcast hosted by Keemstar, Colossal is Crazy and Chad. The podcast focuses on YouTube drama and the struggles of being a content creator. The hosts regularly criticize the decisions made by YouTube as a company and how the behaviour of creators on the platform influences the public perception of YouTube. Keemstar is known to start shouting matches with his co-hosts, and Colossal and Keem often talk over Chad and do not allow him much room to speak. Keem regularly makes ridiculous comments such as de-railing a conversation to shout that his phone was being hacked, or his claim that he owns a treasure map that will lead him to "Nazi gold". Keem is also known to berate his co-hosts for not making enough content and advised Colossal to quit his job and Chad to give up his education in order to focus exclusively on YouTube. The podcast is currently inactive, and it is unknown wether Chad is still with the Podcast or completely left. The show is audio only, with each episode containing a characature style animation done by twitter user https://twitter.com/ultrajoecomic Cold Ones Cold Ones is Chad's newest podcast, hosted on the Cold Ones channel. The show features a stylized, blue neon-lit set and a three camera set up. The show originally only featured Chad, but after interviewing Maxmoefoe he decided to make him a permanent co-host. The hosts and their guests all drink heavily during the interviews. There are also livestreams known as Cold Ones Live in which Max and Chad talk to their audience and often incorporate drinking games and dares from super chat donations. The episodes are as follows; *COMING OUT? ft. Pyrocynical and Dolan Dark. *DO WE STILL TALK TO...? ft. Maxmoefoe *DEMONITIZATON DRINKING GAME ft. SwaggerSouls (First episode with Max as co-host) *BREATHALYSER BINGO ft. Nerd City *WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT? ft. Fairbairn Films *Jacksfilms Ruins his Marriage While Sinking Cold Ones ft. Jacksfilms *The Taser Cup! featuring Michael Reeves *Paying Gus Johnson $2000 to shave his moustache *Colossal is Crazy Reveals his face with Dolan Dark *PewDiePie *Surprising Fitz with his Old Tweets *Chillin' with Cherdleys *HowToBasic Speaks *SuperMega gets SuperGrogged Personal Life Chad has stated on Twitter that he didn't have many friends growing up. On Twitter and Twitch, Chad has said his father was abusive towards him and his mother growing up, and that the two are no longer on speaking terms. In 2016 in a candid video on the channel TooDamnFilthy, Chad admitted that he once killed an entire litter of puppies. Natrually, this comment caused some controversy among the groups fanbase and he took to twitter to clarify that he was a child during this incident, and his father had forced him to do it. In two separate streams Chad told a story of his dad disowning him over his iDubbbz tattoo because he assumed it meant Chad was gay. Chad has an active dating life. His streams regularly feature various women in a series entitled "Tinder Dates". He once had his mom react to a compilation of these dates, including a "date" with Max where he kisses him on the cheek. In a recent YouTube stream, Chad expressed his worry that his dates may be trying to use him for fame and that he feels he may never find love. Trivia *He had 80,000 followers on Twitch before receiving a permanent ban. Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2011